Interdiction d'aimer?
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Un terrible accident permet à Sirius et Severus de se rapprocher mais chacun à la garde d'un enfant. Sirius a Harry Potter et Severus a Draco Malfoy... Les deux enfants vont vivres comme des frères mais en grandissant tout peut arriver.
1. Chapter 1

**Interdiction d'aimer… ?**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Couples ****: SSSB, HPDM, RWHG et TNBZ**

**Note :**** C'est un univers alternatif, dans le monde magique, les Potter et les Malfoy s'entendent bien. Voldemort n'existe pas ni les mangemorts.**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Sirius Black s'inquiétait de ne pas voir arriver Lily et James Potter revenir. Les deux amoureux étaient partis au restaurent pour passer un peu de temps pour eux sans leur petit garçon Harry. Sirius était le parrain du petit Potter et sa cousine Narcissa en était la marraine mais comme Narcissa avait aussi un fils avec Lucius, qu'ils le faisaient aujourd'hui garder par Severus Snape et qu'ils étaient partis avec les Potter, c'était Sirius qui avait été chargé de la garde du bébé. Lily et James n'arrivaient jamais en retard sur l'heure fixée qu'il donnait à Sirius lorsqu'il gardait Harry. Pas qu'il détestait garder le garçon de 1 an, non, il l'adorait et adorait le garder mais ne pas voir Lily et son mari arriver l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il essayait de les appeler sur le téléphone portable de madame Potter.

« Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible... »

La voix de la messagerie vocale continuait de parler alors que Sirius jetait encore un regard à son filleul dans le berceau. Le jeune homme se mit à soupirer et se dit qu'il fallait laisser un message.

« Lily ? James ? C'est encore moi, Sirius, vous êtes un peu en retard mais je garde quand même Harry hein ! Mais ça m'inquiète. Rappelez-moi. »

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que le téléphone sonna. Sirius se dépêcha de décrocher le téléphone pour savoir où étaient James et Lily mais la voix à l'autre bout du fil n'était pas de la connaissance de l'auror Black.

« Monsieur ?

_ Oui ? Qui est à l'appareil ? Où sont Lily et James ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire mais Monsieur et Madame Potter sont décédés cette nuit suite à un acte de terrorisme dans le restaurent où ils dînaient. »

Sirius n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation… C'était impossible… James et Lily étaient deux sorciers formidables ils auraient du transplaner…Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait devenir le petit Harry ? Il ne voulait pas croire à cette histoire. Et sa cousine ? Etait-elle vivante ? Elle était bien avec ses deux amis. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il prit Harry, qu'il avait habillé, et transplana avec le bébé au restaurent. Ce ne fut qu'une vision d'horreur devant lui : le restaurent était en mille morceaux et plusieurs corps étaient alignés devant celui-ci avec les Aurors et les médicomages.

« Black ? »

C'était une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toute. La voix de quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment voir. La voix de Severus Snape. Les querelles d'adolescents étaient terminées mais l'attirance qu'éprouvait Sirius était toujours présente pour lui alors qu'il savait très bien que le potionniste était tout simplement amoureux de Lily…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Black ? »

Severus insistait et l'ex griffondor finit par se retourner pour lui faire face. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir dans ses bras le bébé de sa cousine : Draco Malfoy. C'était vrai que Severus était le parrain du blond et donc cela devait être lui qui l'avait gardé la veille… S'il était là cela voulait dire que…que sa cousine et Lucius avaient subis le même sort que Lily et James.

* * *

_**Voilà mon début de fanfiction ! J'espère que cela vous plaît ! Je tiens à remercier une amie avec qui je fais des rps (tu te reconnaîtras !) et toutes les lectrices qui me suivent depuis longtemps et qui m'encouragent en laissant des petites reviews ! Et bien sûr que je remercie celles qui viennent que de me découvrir. En bref, je remercie tout le monde !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Interdiction d'aimer… ?**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Couples ****: SSSB, HPDM, RWHG et TNBZ**

**Note :**** C'est un univers alternatif, dans le monde magique, les Potter et les Malfoy s'entendent bien. Voldemort n'existe pas ni les mangemorts.**

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

Quelques années, 5 ans exactement, avaient passées depuis que les deux bébés avaient perdus leurs parents. Draco avait été confié à Severus et Harry à Sirius. Mais il n'y avait pas que ceci qui avait changé, en effet, les deux tuteurs étaient désormais ensembles. Pas mariés mais en couple depuis, 4 ans, et ils vivaient ensembles depuis 3 ans. Les deux enfants de 6 ans s'étaient peu à peu comportés comme des frères sous les yeux des adultes. Sirius était vraiment heureux d'avoir une petite famille même s'il pensait quelques fois à Lily et James…Le chien n'avait pas non plus de nouvelle de Peter, un des marauders, son groupe d'ami de Poudlard. Remus Lupin passait quelques fois pour le voir lui et Severus. Remus et Severus s'étaient toujours bien entendu malgré les querelles entre le potionniste et les marauders.

« Sirius ? »

La voix de Severus le sortit de ses pensées. Son amant était devant lui et attendait qu'il parle… Mais que dire au potionniste ? Il n'avait rien écouté de la conversation du fait qu'il était dans ses pensées. Il sourit, un sourire que Snape qualifiait tout le temps d'idiot, tout en s'excusant de n'avoir rien écouté.

« Qu'est-ce que je pouvais attendre d'un stupide cabot ?

_ Mais sevy, je te promets que je ne le fait pas exprès… »

C'était une conversation qui revenait souvent entre les deux hommes et pourtant ils continuaient de s'aimer comme aux premiers temps. Sirius était vraiment heureux d'avoir sa petite famille et Severus l'était aussi même s'il ne le montrait pas.

« Sevy ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Est-ce que…tu aimerais m'épouser ? »

Severus regarda Black quelques instants sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti de chien venait de lui demander ? Il fallut encore quelques instants pour que le professeur de Poudlard assimile la demande de l'autre. Pendant que Snape réfléchissait, Sirius paniquait… Est-ce que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le demander ?

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

Et voilà que l'ancien griffondor faisait la moue devant lui. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait simplement penser à refuser d'épouser le brun ? Severus fit un sourire, un sourire qu'il ne faisait que quelques rares fois, ce sourire que Sirius aimait tant.

« Je veux bien. »

Sirius explosa de joie, cria et sauta comme un enfant qui venait d'avoir le jouet qu'il voulait. Bien vite, il fut rejoint par les deux enfants de 6 ans et tous les trois ils dansaient. Severus regardait la scène amusé. Jamais Sirius ne changerait. Il resterait un grand gamin tout le temps. Harry regarda Severus de ses magnifiques yeux verts – ceux de sa défunte meilleure amie – et lui fit un sourire. Le petit brun de 6 ans était quelqu'un de vraiment empathique. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, Severus aimait les trois autres qui composaient sa famille.

« Alors ? Alors ?

_ Quoi ? Dit Severus en haussant un sourcil

_ On le fait quand notre mariage ? »

Severus partit dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quand faire cette union mais il savait que ce serait un des plus beaux jours de sa vie même s'il ne le montrait pas. Severus Snape n'était pas le genre d'homme à montrer ce qu'il ressentait à tout le monde. Et le fait qu'il soit en couple avec Sirius laissait à penser qu'il n'était pas aussi froid que la plupart des personnes le disent.

Quelques mois avaient passés depuis que le potionniste avait accepté d'épouser l'auror Black. Et aujourd'hui était le jour que Sirius, non, qu'ils avaient attendu avec impatience. Toute la cérémonie avait été préparée jusqu'au moindre détail : c'était Albus Dumbledore qui allait les marier. Dumbledore était le vieux directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et un membre reconnu du ministère…même si ses idées allaient le plus souvent contre celles des autres personnes du ministère. Enfin bref, Severus et Sirius lui vouait une grande confiance et un peu d'admiration.

« Tu es prêt Sirius ? Demanda la voix chaleureuse de Remus Lupin

_ Je…Je suis heureux. Je n'avais pas prévu de me marier avec Snape, ado, mais maintenant c'est l'homme que j'aime. C'est presque parfait. Il ne manque que James et Lily à ce tableau…

_ Je sais Sirius…Je sais… »

Remus lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Il ne fallait pas penser à cela dans ce moment qui devait être tout simplement heureux. Et puis s'il ne finissait pas de se préparer maintenant et faisait attendre Severus, l'autre allait être vraiment en rogne alors autant ne pas le faire.

« Va falloir y aller Sirius…

_ Oui… »

L'auror se leva de son siège, fixa quelques instants son ami, et sortit de la pièce. Aujourd'hui était son mariage, sa journée à lui et il allait bien en profiter. En plus il y aurait un buffet qu'il allait tout simplement adorer. Il allait enfin être avec Severus un couple marié comme tous les autres. La salle était remplie de personne sur les bancs bien décorés et devant Dumbledore se tenait Severus habillé d'une robe de sorcier traditionnelle pour le mariage. Elle était noire et vraiment magnifique. A côté de lui se trouvait Draco et Harry, tous deux dans des costumes blancs qui attendaient impatiemment de voir Sirius apparaître. Il vint se placer aux côtés de Severus et la cérémonie commença. Ils allaient faire un contrat magique entre eux à la fin de celle-ci.

« Sirius, acceptez-vous de prendre Severus Snape pour époux ?

_ Oui je le veux…

_ Et vous, Severus, acceptez-vous de prendre Sirius Orion Black pour époux ?

_ Oui.

_ Je vous déclare donc marier par les liens sacrés du mariage et lié par le contrat de mariage sorcier. »

Sirius embrassa Severus avec une douceur extraordinaire. Il fallait dire que le potionniste adorait ça même s'il s'évertuait à dire le contraire. Et un anneau apparu sur la main du Black et le même sur celle de Snape.

Encore 5 ans avait passé lorsque la petite famille était sur le chemin de traverse avec le parchemin de fournitures pour Poudlard. Harry et Draco étaient très excités par la rentrée dans l'école de sorcellerie. Et étaient tous deux impatients de savoir dans quelle maison ils allaient se retrouver.

« Si on allait acheter vos baguettes ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire. »

Les deux garçons approuvèrent alors que son mari ne laissait rien paraître. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la boutique de baguettes de sorciers. Draco, sachant qu'il était un Sang-Pur, était vraiment très content de faire perdurer sa lignée en devenant un véritable sorcier. Harry, lui, voulait simplement faire comme tous les autres sorciers. Sirius et Severus ne leur avait jamais caché leurs origines et ils gardaient tous les deux leurs noms de famille. La petite famille entra dans la boutique et Ollivander les accueillirent volontiers.

« Nous avons donc deux jeunes sorciers… »

Il partit chercher des boîtes. Il fit essayer des baguettes aux deux jeunes hommes…Après pas mal d'essaies, Harry et Draco trouvèrent leurs baguettes.

« Pour le petit blond, Aubépine, crin de licorne, 25 cm.

_ Oh un crin de licorne ! Sourit Sirius

_ Et pour le petit brun, Houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 cm mais c'est étrange…

_ Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Demanda Severus avant que Sirius ne l'ait fait

_ C'est une baguette qui a une sœur jumelle…

_ Et alors ? Dit le potionniste

_ La jumelle appartient au descendant de Serpentard. C'est très rare de voir quelqu'un avoir la baguette sœur d'un descendant d'illustres sorciers. »

Les deux adultes se fixèrent un instant en se disant que cela n'avait aucune importance et quelques minutes après ils étaient dehors. Ils allaient finir la liste de fournitures pour Poudlard, avec Severus, tout allait vite question fournitures de potion… Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils passèrent devant des animaux que le regard d'Harry s'arrêta sur une chouette blanche. Il la trouvait magnifique. Et comme c'était bientôt l'anniversaire du brun, d'un commun accord les deux adultes décidèrent de lui offrir.

« C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire Harry…

_ Merci Sirius, merci Severus !

_ Comment tu vas l'appeler ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire

_ Euh…pourquoi pas Hedwige ?

_ C'est un joli nom. Dit le blond »

Harry était content que le plaise aussi à Draco. Après tout le blond avait l'art de savoir ce qui était de bon goût et ce qui était de mauvais goût. Alors qu'ils avaient fini tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire sur le chemin de Traverse, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Les deux garçons de 11 ans montèrent dans leur chambre : ils pouvaient avoir une chambre chacun mais avait préféré rester ensembles dans la même chambre. Il fallait les comprendre, ils avaient tous deux perdus leurs familles… Et ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus.

C'était le jour de leur départ. Sirius les avaient accompagnés sur le quai, ne voulant pas les lâcher, tandis que Severus était partit régler les derniers détails pour la rentrée vue qu'il était le professeur de potions de Poudlard. Harry et Draco étaient excités d'aller dans l'école de leurs parents, biologiques et adoptifs, dont ils avaient entendus une multitude d'histoires. Ils entrèrent dans le train, faisant un dernier au revoir de la main à Sirius, et cherchèrent un compartiment. Ils en trouvèrent un vide, qu'ils pourraient partager. Harry voulait un peu de calme en attendant d'être au milieu d'une grande salle bruyante tandis que Draco rêvait de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Le jeune homme blond se leva et sortit pour aller faire connaissance.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme roux entra dans la cabine. Il portait un pull fait main et semblait chercher une place.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Harry sourit et lui laissa la place devant lui. C'était peut-être l'occasion pour lui de se faire de nouveaux amis. Il ne connaissait que Draco et…Draco était assez spécial pour lui bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Ron. Ron Weasley. Et toi ? Dit-il en tendant sa main

_ Harry. Harry Potter.

_Ouah. Tu es Harry Potter ?

_ Heu…Oui?

_ Il paraît que c'est l'auror Black qui t'a recueilli. C'est vrai que tes parents étaient vraiment de très puissants sorciers ?

_ Je ne les ai pas connus…

_ Désolé. Ça, c'est croutard, mon rat. Il appartenait à mon frère Percy. »

Ils parlèrent encore pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à qu'on leur propose d'acheter quelque chose pour manger. Harry acheta un peu de tout pour partager avec Ron. Le jeune homme roux pourrait être l'image de ce qu'il s'était fait d'un ami.

De son côté, Draco avait rencontré quelques enfants qui étaient des Sang-purs comme lui. Il était vrai que Sirius et Severus avaient élevés leurs enfants de la même façon mais ils ne leur avaient jamais cachés leurs origines. Et Draco semblait vouloir en apprendre plus sur toutes les coutumes des Sang-Purs. Il avait rencontré Blaise Zabini. Ce jeune homme avait quelque chose de vraiment sympathique. Comme s'il l'avait connu depuis toujours. Il voulut aller le présenter à Harry mais quand il arriva dans le compartiment, il était en présence d'un jeune homme roux. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit un peu jaloux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry parlait, rigolait et mangeait avec un autre que lui ?

« Un roux. Tu dois être un Weasley. Dit Pansy »

Pansy était une des personnes que le jeune homme blond venait de rencontrer. Draco la trouvait un peu étrange mais Blaise avait dit que c'était une jeune fille plutôt adorable.

« Je suis Pansy Parkinson, et voici Blaise Zabini. Tu dois être Harry Potter. Draco nous a parlé de toi. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec le Weasley. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable dans le milieu sorcier.

_ Je reste avec qui je veux, _**Parkinson**_. Draco, c'est ce genre de personne que tu veux comme ami ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Et comment Harry pouvait le remplacer ? Il devait être avec lui non ? Ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient toujours ensembles.

« On se revoit à Poudlard, Harry. »

Ce fut la dernière phrase de Draco avant que celui-ci parte avec ses nouveaux amis. Le jeune homme brun se senti triste et un peu déçu. Il sourit à Ron avant de regarder le paysage à nouveau. Ronald parlait beaucoup.

« Tu veux que je te montre un sort sur croutard ? Je l'ai appris de mes frères Fred et Georges.

_ Ouais d'accord ! »

Le jeune homme roux avait une réelle difficulté à lancer son sort. C'est à ce moment qu'une jeune fille rentra dans le compartiment.

« Tu ne bouges pas ta baguette comme il le faudrait. Dit-elle

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_ J'ai étudié toute l'histoire de Poudlard et les premiers sorts enseignés. Il est au programme donc je sais que tu ne bouges pas ta baguette comme il le faudrait. On est bientôt arrivé, je vous conseille de mettre vos robes !

_ On ne t'a rien demandé ! Fit Ron un peu bougon

_ Je suis Harry et lui c'est Ron.

_ Hermione. Hermione Granger. »

Harry trouvait cette jeune fille plutôt impressionnante. Il sentait que c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent et il la trouvait plutôt gentille. Quoiqu'un peu bavarde. Peut-être cherchait-elle à se faire des amis ? Un peu comme eux.

La grande salle était aussi impressionnante que leurs pères adoptifs l'avaient décrite. C'était vraiment quelque chose de magique. Le choixpeau était installé au centre de l'estrade et après que le directeur ait fait son discours ils appelèrent les élèves par ordre alphabétique.

« Hermione Granger. »

C'était enfin le tour de la fille qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il se demandait bien quelle maison elle allait intégrer. Elle était assez intelligente pour rentrer à Serdaigle mais c'était quelqu'un d'assez franc d'après ce qu'il avait pu remarquer. Harry hésitait entre Serdaigle et Griffondor pour la jeune fille.

« GRIFFONDOR ! »

Les applaudissements et les cris fusèrent surtout provenant de la maison des lions. Harry laissait les élèves passer en attendant son tour et surtout celui de son frère adoptif.

« Draco Malfoy »

C'était enfin le tour du jeune homme blond. Draco avait cette grâce en se déplaçant qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait détourner le regard de lui. Et c'était un jeune homme magnifique. Il s'installa sur le tabouret. A peine le choixpeau fut sur sa tête qu'on l'entendit déjà crier.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Les serpentards semblaient heureux d'avoir le digne héritier des Malfoy dans leur maison. Harry pu aussi remarquer que Severus avait l'air heureux de voir son fils adoptif dans sa maison. Son ami roux se pencha vers lui.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas. Les Serpentards ont toujours abrités les méchants sorciers. »

Harry écouta les autres passages avec peu d'attention. A part Ron, toutes les autres personnes qu'il connaissait étaient passées.

« Harry Potter. »

C'était son tour. Il inspira et se dirigea vers le choixpeau devant beaucoup de regards. Il ne savait pas ce que le choixpeau allait dire. Personne n'avait su lui dire dans quelle maison on le verrait bien. Une partie de lui voulait rejoindre Draco mais une autre voulait faire comme ses parents. C'était un dilemme.

« _Hm, j'hésite tu auras de la grandeur, tu seras un grand sorcier, serpentard te conviendrait mais tu es loyal et courageux, griffondor serait fait pour toi._ »

Harry venait d'entendre le choixpeau parler dans sa tête. Visiblement le choixpeau hésitait entre les deux maisons qui plaisaient au jeune homme. Le choix allait être difficile. Puis Harry pensa à Pansy qui n'avait pas été douce tout à l'heure.

« GRIFFONDOR ! »

Harry se leva sous les applaudissements et partit s'installer près d'Hermione. Il ne manquait plus que le passage de Ron sous le choixpeau mais quand il fut dessous, Ron fut envoyé à Griffondor. Comme ses frères avant lui. Tous ses frères. Harry fut tout de même content d'être entouré par Ron et Hermione.

De son côté, Draco était avec Blaise, Pansy et Théodore Nott. Il était fier d'être à Serpentard mais il était déçu que son frère adoptif ne soit pas avec lui. Il serait avec d'autre. Il partagerait sa chambre avec d'autre personne que lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour s'attarder là-dessus.

Harry venait d'arriver dans son dortoir. Il partageait sa chambre avec quelques garçons dont Ron. Il y avait Neville, Seamus et Dean. Chacun avait l'air d'être bien. Sans doute feraient-ils de bons amis. Il sortit ses affaires de sa malle. Quelques trucs lui rappelait son enfance passé près de Draco et au fait que chaque soir, il ne serait plus près de lui. Ron vint le cherchait pour aller dans la salle commune pour jouer avec les autres aux cartes. Il accepta avec joie, il n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer aux cartes, avec Draco il jouait aux échecs.

« Tu as invité Hermione ?

_ Hermione ?

_ Oui, Hermione, la fille qui était dans le train avec nous, tu te rappelles ?

_ Mais Harry…

_ Allez, elle avait l'air sympa. »

C'était un bon début d'année à Poudlard pour le jeune homme brun. Il descendit dans la salle commune pour commencer à jouer. Et faire connaissance.

« Mes parents sont devenus fous à cause d'une sorcière un peu folle qui s'est mise à lancer des sorts partout. Dit Neville

_ Moi j'ai vécu comme un moldu. Mon père était en mission lorsqu'il s'est fait tuer et ma mère n'était pas au courant qu'il était un sorcier…Fit Dean

_ Oh moi c'est mon père le moldu et ma mère la sorcière. Rit Seamus

_ Ma famille est une des dernières familles de Sang-Purs. Donc on est tous sorciers dans la famille. Tous mes frères sont allés à Griffondor, il ne manque plus que ma sœur, elle sera là l'an prochain. Fit Ron

_ Et toi Harry ? Demanda Neville

_ Oh… Mes parents étaient aurors, ils ont été tués par un malade alors qu'ils dinaient au restaurent. Mais mon parrain et son mari m'ont recueilli et j'ai eu une très bonne enfance. Et toi Hermione ? »

La jeune fille sursauta. Peu de personne lui avait parlait depuis le début de la discussion même si Harry avait insisté pour qu'elle soit là. Elle était la seule fille qui avait été invité à leur jeu.

« Vous savez, moi je n'ai pas de sorciers dans ma famille comme vous. Je suis une née-moldue. »

La discussion pour connaître un peu les autres se termina assez tard.

Draco partageait son dortoir avec Blaise et Théodore. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'air d'être des personnes avec qui il pourrait s'entendre au bout du compte. Théodore était quelqu'un d'intelligent et d'extrêmement rusé d'après l'opinion qu'il avait pu se faire lors de leur conversation. Blaise lui était plus calculateur. Mais tous deux avaient des qualités non négligeables.

« Pourquoi tu étais de si mauvaise humeur, Dray ? Demanda Blaise

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et je n'étais pas de mauvaise humeur.

_ Oh que si. Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Fit Théodore

_ Pansy n'aurait pas dû parler comme ça à Harry.

_ Oh, ton frère adoptif c'est ça ? Demanda Blaise

_ Exact.

_ Je crois qu'elle a cru bien faire. Ses parents lui ont inculquée qu'elle était une Sang-pure et que les Sang-purs ont plus de droits que les autres. Dit Blaise

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il y a quelques années, le sang était important pour toutes les bonnes familles. Et les Weasley sont du côté des moldus.

_ Oui mais ne peut-elle pas se faire une opinion ?

_ Ce n'est pas si simple que ça. C'est tout une éducation datant du plus jeune âge. Fit Théodore

_ Pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air d'y tenir particulièrement si ?

_ Non, mais Pansy n'a jamais pu penser par elle-même tu comprends ?

_ Hm, c'est assez fâcheux. Harry doit penser que je ne veux plus le regarder comme avant.

_ Je suis sûr que non. Dit Théo »

Ils continuèrent de discuter un long moment. Draco était de plus en plus inquiet du fait qu'Harry, chez les griffondors, pouvait s'éloigner de lui.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu. Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont donné envie de réécrire. J'espère que vous me laisserez un petit mot :) A bientôt !**_


End file.
